Electra Mundi
The Electra Mundi is a weapons system developed and mantained by the Kingdom of Cruisana and the Greater Burovian Realm, designed to counter nuclear weapons usage all over the Vexillium. Leaked-through intelligence reports contain hints that the Cruisanan Electra Mundi equipment and knowledge has been moved to Utania. How it Works At least officially, no one besides the personel involved in the development and operation of the system - that is, the top military staff of Cruisana and Burovia - know exactly how the Electra Mundi works. The most probable ways, as expeculated by thousands of people for years, are: Anti-missile missiles An anti-missile missile (AMM) is a missile designed to counter other missiles, including those used to deliver nuclear payloads. Thus, the Electra Mundi would consist of a massive AMM shield. Railguns A railgun is a theoretical weapon that converts electrical energy into kinetic energy. The electrical current flowing sets up a very strong magnetic field which is capable of accelerating a projectile to extremely high speeds - up to three kilometers per second. The Electra Mundi would work very similarly to the AMM shield depicted above. Although conceptually simple, the operation of a railgun involves several factors that have to this day made a practical design impossible. Energy beams Other theory involves the use of lasers and other energy bems - such as X-rays - to shoot the incoming nuclear missiles down. Sub-atomic particle beam Another theory, albeit proposed by discredited former ASA scientist Dr Hans Zarkov, is that Burovian and Cruisanan scientists have found a beam that utilises a sub-atomic particle beam in such intensity that it actually nuetralises the chain reaction of an atomic explosion. He theorises that the particles are attracted to the energy in the beginnings of an atomic chain reaction, and, despite being thousands of miles away, will diffuse the chain reaction before it really gets to begin. The nett result will be a heating of the atmosphere, and the conventional explosives will still explode, throwing the nuclear material outward. However, the particles in question have short lifespans, therefore, a constant stream of them needs to be projected from satellites almost continuously. Dr Zarkov's radical theory has been rejected by many in the scientific establishment. The particles are relatively unknown, leading to a general rejection of this theory. Despite being removed from his position at the ASA, he has devoted considerable efforts pursuing an investigation into his theory. Computer viruses Another popular theory explains the Electra Mundi as, simply, a computer virus capable of disrupting the electronic systems of a nuclear missile. Means of delivery is rumored by some to be a secret Electra Mundi base.]] Whatever the way the Electra Mundi operates, its laser beams or computer viruses or missiles must come from somewhere. There are only two possible ways: a land-based and a space-based system. Land-based A land-based Electra Mundi would consist of a huge ammount of bases scattered all arround the Vexillium. These bases would be either missile or railgun silos; or antennas for the delivery of the energy beams or computer viruses. Due to the obvious problems of keeping the secrecy of such endeavour, a land-based Electra Mundi is very unlikely. Space-based An system made of a relativelly small number of satellites (no more than twelve) placed in stationary orbit above Vexillium is most probable, since it is much easier to hide and would be capable of protecting the entire world with a much lower cost. In the vacuum of space, also, a railgun- or laser-based weapons system would be much more effective. Also, these satellites would be capable of detecting even the faintest trace of nuclear material, rendering not only nuclear missiles, but also airplane-delivered bombs, nuclear artillery and suitcase nukes, obsolete. Does it works? Despite the ramblings of conspiracy theorists, the Electra Mundi has already been proven to work. In 298, a short war between Rio and Armatirion - Operation Cutlass - resulted in the firing of a vast number of Rian nuclear missiles, that were subsequently shot down by the system. However, there remains some debate as to whether Rio actually had nuclear technology, or whether it had Inter-Continental Ballistic Missile (ICBM) technology. Regardless, and furthermore, this incident has only proven the Electra Mundi to be effective against missile-delivered weapons. If it is effective against other delivering means - such as an airplane-delivered nuclear bomb, nuclear artillery, suitcase nukes or nuclear terrorist attacks - is still a matter of debates. The succesful nuclear artillery tests by the People's Republic of Gronk in mid-305 also somewhat stained the reputation of the Electra Mundi. However, some expeculate that, since it was simply a test and not a real warfare situation, the system was not activated by its operators. Due to these doubts, some governments - such as and Whiland and the PROG - still maintain a small nuclear force for second strike purposes should the Electra Mundi fail. However, most governments do consider the Electra Mundi to be 100% effective, and have renounced to the stockpilling of a nuclear arsenal, due to such weapons being rendered obsolete. Official remarks The governments of both Burovia and Cruisana have always remained silent about the true workings of the Electra Mundi system, and will likely remain so for the foreseable future. Other facts * The Electra Mundi system is held exempt from the articles of the Valarium Pact, a treaty which limits the proliferation on weapons of mass destruction on Vexillium. Both Cruisana and Burovia are signataries. * The Ferratus Directorate once tried to acquire the Electra Mundi technology from Cruisana, but these negotiations failed. See also Nuclear technology Category:Science